our happy ending
by MaKy-Uchiha
Summary: si la persona que mas ignorabas estuviese devuelta,ignorandote ati ¿que sentirias? ¿te gustaria una cucharada de tu propia medicina, o preferirias hacer que te amran de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

Una chica miraba por el balcón, del nuevo y hermosos lugar en el que vivía, si bien extrañaba a quienes habían valido la pena para ella, no echaba de menso el hacho de ser menospreciada por quienes la rodeaban, algunos se habían entristecido con el hecho de que ya no fuese una kunoichi, pero la mayoría no había siquiera dicho una palabra con el hecho de que ella se fuera de su aldea natal, hasta del país; aunque ella misma debía reconocer que nunca fue tan valiosa como miembro de un equipo, pero al menos había pensado ser importante para ciertas personas, que ni siquiera se preocuparon de despedirse.

Ahora tenía 20 años, y era toda una mujer, se consideraba bella, o al menos por fuera, pues con tanto rencor dentro de su corazón, no podía ser bella por dentro.

Flash back:

Esa mañana había recibido una llamada de un antiguo conocido, era Shikamaru, que con emoción la decía que fuera a la aldea por un tiempo, ella por supuesto se había negado, el, había insistido diciendo que había alguien en la aldea que ella debía ver, ella se había negado de nuevo diciendo que no quería ver las caras de quienes no la querían

-entonces, quieres verme ami ¿verdad? – la voz de su amigo la sorprendía, aunque ella sabia muy bien que era verdad, pero no quería volver a sentirse tan nula, tan inútil

-no quiero volver a sentirme del modo que me hacia sentir la frialdad con la que me trataron, tu sabes que a ningún idiota de los que están allí les importara saber que estoy bien – lo dijo decidida, era verdad – y si, quiero verte, pero no a tu novia.

Shikamaru y temari estaban saliendo, y temari no era muy amistosa con Ino, tal vez por celos, pero en fin, a nadie le gusta que lo traten mal.

-no se si esto sea suficiente para convencerte, pero, aquí hay alguien que acaba de volver, y dice que extraña tus griteríos y escándalos – trato de calmar a su amiga, pues no le gustaba enojarse con ella, y menos por teléfono.

-pues dile a quien quiera que sea, que he cambiado, y que no me importa en lo mas mínimo que el o ella quiera verme, yo soy muy feliz en este lugar – se estaba enojando, sentía como si quien estuviese con Shika quería enojarla, y bueno, lo estaba logrando muy bien.

Shikamaru dejo el teléfono, como si fuese a repetir lo que ella acabañaba de decir a alguien mas, al cabo de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

-dice que no te cree, y que quiere saber donde estas – le dijo, esperando que le gritara.

- bueno pues… - dos brazos fuertes la abrazaban por la cintura, alejo el teléfono de su oreja sin querer, lo que hizo que se escuchara a través del auricular todo lo que ahí ocurría

-ehi bella, io non lascerò senza un bacio – (traduccion: hey belleza, no me ire sin un beso) el chico hablaba en serio

-Calma amore – (traduccion :calma amor) lo siguiente que se escucho fue un beso que duro no tanto, pero no fue corto

- creo que ya quedo claro que estas en Italia – un silencio, como si a Shikamaru le uviesen dicho algo, se escucho como Naruto – el tonto aui quiere saber si ese era tu novio

- era solo... un compañero de velada – una risa de Shikamaru, luego , del grupo, parecia que no estaba solo – esta bien, ire, pero tal vez llegue en un par de dias, tengo maletras que hacer y tambien unos tramites, tu sabes lo tedioso que es viejar, ademas, lo bueno es que estoy de vacaciones.

- eso me recuerda, que no sabemos ni en que trabajas, pero ya tendremos tiempo de de ponernos al dia – colgo el telefono, y así hizo ella

Fin flash back

Se miró al espejo, estaba muy diferente de lo que ellos recordaban, su ojo dereco , ahora se veia a la mitad, y el mechon que antes le tapaba la mitad del rostro, ahora era un lindo flequillo, llevaba siempre el pelo suelto y era muy liso, realmente le sentaba bien, su cuerpo habia dejado de ser el de una ninja, y habia pasado a ser el de una chica normal, muy bien formado, se sentia bien respecto a eso.

Miro su closet, estaba lleno, era cierto, se iba a tardar mucho, sobre todo en guardar todas las cosas que tenia.

* * *

Si, era cierto, la Yamanaka se habia ido, y al parecer ya no lo recordaba, el estaba devuelta en la aldea , y todo iba normal, lo perseguien las fangirls, la aldea igual de soleada y ternquila, en fin , solo quedaba esperar, para el, seguia siendo la misma niña tonta que era cuando se fue, como todas las que aun seguian en la aldea, Sakura con su pesimo sentido del humor, Hinata con su insoportable timides, ten ten, como siempre adulando a Neji como diciendo "¿acaso nunca te daras cuenta?" y temari con ese mal humor y esa personalidad tan pedaante con respecto a las demas chicas, seguramenet la Yamanaka seguia siendo la misma tonta chillona que se creia la mas bella de la aldea, pero bueno ¿que mas esperar? El solo volvio por que habia logrado su cometido, no por las personas de la aldea .

Por essos dias el nombre da la rubia era el mas escuchado en la aldea, los que la extrañaban, recordaban los buenos momentos que habian pasado con ella, los que la odiaban, hablaban de lo patetica que debia ser en un pais de mujeres tan bellas, pero , los mas importantes, aun no se habian enterado,así que shikamaru iba en camino para decirles, que su hija habia vuelto, despues de 7 largos años de auscencia,pero no se atrevia a ir solo, así que fue acompañado de Naruto y de Choji.

- Señor Yamanaka – las manos le sudaban – tenemos que darle una noticia

- ¿se trata de alguna mision? – los miraba a los ojos

- no señor – Naruto hablo – se trata de su hija, de Ino

- ¿le ha sucedido algo? – sonaba preocupado, pero indiferente

- no señor – Shikamaru hablo – va a volver

El jefe del clan Yamanaka no lo podia creer, su hija, quien a sus escasos 13 años habia decidido volver a la aldea, a quien habia dicho "apenas soportar", quien siempre habia sido vista en un 2do plano, y nada apreciada por los demas ninjas, estaba devuelta en un mundo al que hace mucho le habia dado la espalda, su hija, sangre de sus sangre, con quien no habia tenido contacto en años, volvia a casa.

- se va a quedar aqui, supongo – los tres menores vieron como se iluminaba la mirada de Inoichi al pronunciar esas palabras, sin embargo, lo que el pedia no iba a ser

- no señor, ella decidio buscar otro lugar , y dijo que ya lo encontro – Shikamaru lo dijo, tristemente, era verdad – ahora señor, tenemos reunion, así que debemos dejarlo.

Se fueron, dejando el corazon de un hombre destrozado, ademas de culpable, el no habia dicho nada a su hija,la habia dejado irse, cyuando talvez, una palabra de parte suya la hubiese alegrado mas que nada, y estari con ellos, sus padres en ese instante.

* * *

Paso una semana, la rubia descendia de un bus que llegaba hasta la aldea, bajo, y fue a la entrada, y ahí como siempre estaban los dos guardias

- nombre señorita – decia uno de los dos mientra la observaba de arriba a abajo

- Ino Yamanaka, fui y soy ciudadana de este lugar - se quito los lentes de sol, y por sus inconfundibles orbes color cielo, la reconocieron y no le negaron la entrada.

Caminaba con sus maletas, mientras iba robando miradas, con su vestido negro escotado en V , bastante corto, y unos zapatos con plataforma que mejoraban su postura y resaltaban sus piernas, su pelo se movia segun los pasos que daba, estaba irreconozible.

De repente se tropezo con Shikamaru, quien no la reconocio, pues iba medio dormido.

- lo lamento señorita – se rescaba la cabeza

-Tan flojo como siempre no – ahí recien lo comprendio, frente a sus ojos tenia a Ino Yamanaka,irreconocible y hermosa, esta se quito los anteojos de sol , y ahí estaban, esos enormes ojos azules, tenia que hacer que todos la vieran.

Pero en esos mismos instantes, un chico de cabellos negros azulinos , observaba lo suficientenmente cerca como para identificar a la muchacha.¿que habia pasado , que ahora la chica se veia tan despampanante?

* * *

Por ahora es todo , ¿comentarios?

¿quien cree qeu Shika e Ino vana a tener algo? ¿con sasuke? Bueno , si quieren saber (aunke sea un sasuino, no kiere decir ke no tenga otras cosas) quedense XD


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí esta el 2do capi, aunque tal vez mucho después de lo que empecé

* * *

La acompañaría hasta el lugar donde se quedaría, a dejar las maletas, el lugar era en el edificio donde estaba el departamento de naruto, ya ahí Ino se lanzó a la cama, estaba de veras muy cansada

La observo, de veras, ya no perecía una niña, era una mujer, una muy bella mujer – así que… - sentándose a su lado – tu ya no eres una Kunoichi ¿verdad?

- no – se levanto para poder ver a su amigo a los ojos

- ósea… que si te atacara ahora no podrías hacer nada – se le acerco unos centímetros, tocando su frente.

- no, bueno, durante estos años no he hecho mucho, y debía mantenerme bien en cuanto a fisco, la cosa es que comencé a buscar algún buen gimnasio, pero ninguno fue interesante, ya sabes, sin compañeros a quien golpear – risas – pero decidí buscar artes marciales, estudie sobre ellas teóricamente, y después comencé a practicar aerobox, para mantenerme en forma .

- sabes, me has sorprendido, estas mucho mas bonita que antes - la miro cuidadosamente – y te vez mucho mas contenta con lo que haces, antes nunca te había sentido así de alegre, lo que me recuerda, Ino, ¿en que trabajas?

-bueno, hice varios tipos de trabajos, y no sentía que había encontrado "lo mío", hasta que un día, un tipo me comenzaba a molestar, con su "miradita", así que le dije "¿Cuál es tu problema?" a lo que me respondió "¿nunca te ha pasado que encuentras a la chica perfecta para representar, pero es muy baja?", y entonces comenzamos a hablar con calma, y se nos ocurrió, que podía ser solo modelo de publicidad, como partes del cuerpo – miro a Shikamaru, estaba sorprendido

- ¿partes… del cuerpo? – se había ruborizado

- ah bueno, tu sabes, las manos de un salón de manicura, los pies y pernas de una zapatería, el "después" de un infomercial, cosas así, tonto – le apretó una mejilla suavemente.

- ah… ya veo – con al mano en la mejilla apretada por la rubia - y que mas… ¿es verdad eso de que las chicas de allá no se depilan? – esperaba una respuesta como "ah si, no te imaginas como…".

-veamos… como aquí y en todas partes del mundo, hay quienes si, y hay quienes no – le dio una calurosa sonrisa

- bueno… - se puso de pie – creo que ya es hora de que todos te vean

- supongo – se puso de pie, igualmente – ¡vamos allá! – y salieron de la habitación.

Caminando por la calle, Ino entrelazo el brazo de Shika con el suyo, lo que incomodo un poco al chico, pero prefirió no decir nada, en realidad, era agradable sentir a su ex compañera de equipo así de cerca, caminaron hasta la torre Hokage, donde había una gran bienvenida para Ino,y ahí mismo la recibirían todos.

Al caminar por aquellas habitualmente tranquilas y silenciosas calles, la gente se preguntaba quien era esa bella dama que acompañaba a aquel perezoso jouning, la observaban sin disimulo, a lo que el chico pensaba "debe estar eufórica" a lo que sintió que la muchacha apretaba mas su brazo, como buscando protección, aquellas miradas la tenían incomoda, siendo que antes, hubiese matado por tener tal atención

"es increíble como puedes querer tanto algo, y después te das cuenta de que es totalmente inútil" pensaba shikamaru mientras apretaba levemente el brazo de la rubia en si mismo, dándole a entender que no estaba sola.

* * *

En la torre Hokage, el tema principal de conversación era Ino, como estaría ahora, y si le habría ido bien en Italia, o si había sido solo un chiste por allí. Estaban sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, lo censéis, desde irula hasta Asuma (en mi universo el no esta muerto XD)

- yo creo que no tuvo mucho que hacer ahí, y venga a quedarse donde al menos se saben su nombre – decía burlándose la Haruno, a lo que la mayoría reía.

En el alegre ambiente de la fiesta, había una sola persona que se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, esperando y observando, pensando profundamente en aquellos años de su infancia y pubertad, en los que era perseguido y acosado por aquella chica, que ahora resultaba tan atractiva, incluso para un "escéptico" como el (en lo que respectaba a mujeres) . Recordó aquellos años en los que lo abrazaba, y también como lo único que el hacía por zafarse era echarle miradas filosas, en vez de empujarla o insultarla, como hacia con su antigua compañera de equipo , parecía que desde siempre la rubia había sido algo especial para el, en su conciente o en su subconsciente, ella siempre había sido "algo distinto", lo quisiere admitir o no, de cualquier forma en unos momentos la rubia iba a llegar, haciéndolo parecerse cada mas a lo que era, un hombre.

* * *

Para ella el momento de la verdad se acercaba, mientras paso a paso se dirigían a la torre, los nervios invadían su cuerpo, como el de un niño en su primer día de escuela, el estomago le daba vueltas, intentaba relajarse mentalmente, pero por mas que trataba no podía, estaban a pocos metros de la puerta, cuando entraron, lo único que faltaba era subir las escaleras, poco a poco la sensación desaparecía, siendo reemplazada por un tambaleo a cada paso que daba, Shikamaru la sostuvo, y le dijo algo al oído

- no te preocupes, estoy aquí – comprendía lo nerviosa que su amiga estaba, pues ¿Quién sabría que esperar?, la tomo suavemente de la mano y subieron las escaleras

Ahí estaba, una elegante perilla detrás de la cual todos esperaban a la rubia, ella inhalo aire y lo exhalo suavemente, estiro la mano y lentamente giro la perilla de la roja puerta al abrir, lentamente las cabezas de todos se giraron, expectación, hasta que la puerta se abrió por completo, entonces fue Naruto el primero en hablar.

- wuau Shikamaru, parecerás tonto, pero eres bastante rápido – sus manos seguían tomadas, a lo que Shikamaru se apresuro en soltar la mano de su amiga, quien solo sonrío "se debe sentir un poco mas cómoda" pensó Shika, sonriendo el también.

La rubia lentamente se quito los anteojos de sol, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules, algunas caras se sonrojaron, como las de Kiba y la del "gran Neji Hyuga" que trato de esconderlo, obviamente la rubia lo noto, ante esto, su sonrisa se hizo mas curva, mientras entraba, el salón estaba en silencio, las miradas descaradas o disimuladas de algunos chicos, y la envidia de ciertas chicas se podía sentir, en sus adentros la rubia se regocijaba, pero sufría, era como si estas personas fuesen tan superficiales, que solo la tomarían en cuenta luciendo así, tan CASI perfecta, se sentó, sabia que le esperaba un gran interrogatorio, cruzo las piernas y puso los brazos a los lados del sofá en el que estaba.

- bueno ¿que les gustaría saber? – sonrío amablemente

- Italia funciono para ti, estas… muy distinta – el que hablaba era su sensei, que le dedicaba una descarada mirada a su ex alumna

- no creo que haya sido solo el país, en todos lados hay ropa y cortes de cabellos distintos, así que no creo que tenga mucho que ver con que sea ese le país – fingir no saber que a una la están observando de esa manera, es algo enfermarte, pero no quería arruinar algo que siquiera había empezad, si la aburría, lo terminaría con una respuesta, que lo dejara sin saber que decir, en esos momentos, aquel pervertido había perdido todo respeto de su parte.

- ¿la cirugía estética era muy barata por ahí? – era Sakura preguntando, no podía fingir, diría algo para cerrar esa horrible boca.

- no lo se, pero en un lugar como ese, las miradas de los Italianos, te hacen sentir mucho mas bonita de lo que eres, pero no llega a ser desagradable, como en otros casos – era una directa indirecta para Asuma – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Naruto veía venir una pelea, así que termino la pregunta por su amiga – lo que pasa es que queremos saber como llegaste a cambiar tanto, y tan para bien.

- es tan simple como ir a una peluquería y preguntar a el estilista que va con la forma de tu rostro. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir al tocador – ese teatrito de "nada me molesta" la tenia harta, así que salio por las escaleras y llego a lo mas alto de la torre, para tomar aire, le importaba una mierda si pensaban que había ido a…bueno, a la "larga" (XD).

Llegando a lo mas alto, encontró a la única persona que faltaba en la reunión, marginado como siempre, ahí estaba el.

- Sasuke… - ¿Qué hacer? ¿Fingir como había hecho ahí abajo, o solo ponerse al extremo contrario del lugar y olvidarse de esos idiotas tan solo unos minutos?

Optó por la segunda opción y se apoyo en el barandal del extremo opuesto de donde estaba el Uchiha.

Un viento helado y rápido paso por su espalda, en seguida se giro, e iba a decir algo pero…

- se te veía bastante incomoda fingiendo de esa manera, pude notarlo – la miraba fijamente a los ojos, la rubia hizo que el aire exhalado por su nariz sonara

- ¿fui tan obvia?

- ellos lo creyeron todo, yo, no lo hice – espero una respuesta

-¿tan bien crees que me conoces?– lanzó una risita burlesca.

- no – se acerco a su oído derecho – es que pienso igual que tu.

-¿ah sí? ¿Y que es exactamente lo que pensamos? – lo miro frunciendo el ceño

"¿porqué la veo tan linda con el ceño fruncido?" - que este lugar esta lleno de gente superficial – siempre sereno y sin mostrar emociones, parecía incapaz de parecer vulnerable.

- ¿y desde cuando piensas así? – rió de nuevo.

- desde siempre, veras, ustedes las chicas me miran como si yo fuera perfecto – la acerco al barandal – y piensan lo mismo de ti, pero ambos sabemos que fuera del exterior, somos capaces de ser unos verdaderos demonios – pego la frente a la de la rubia – además sabemos muy bien que este exterior tan atractivo para todos, es el arma mas perfecta que se nos ha concedido, solo tenemos el deber de usarlo bien.

- realmente no se de lo que estas hablando – era casi como si el la comprendiera, pero ¡por favor! Alguien tan admirado y tan mencionado como el no podía saber lo que significaba que todos ignoraran tu sufrimiento, solo por que había alguien mas que sufría también, el rencor aparecía de nuevo, apretó los puños, evitando las lagrimas que iban a surgir de sus ojos, de repente, una escapo, pero no, no podía dejar que nadie, y menos este odioso sujeto la viese así de débil - ¿y realmente, desde cuando te ha importado lo que yo siento? – esa pregunta no solo aludía a la situación, si no a lo que ella sentía por el desde sus tiernos siete años.

El Uchiha se quedo sin palabras, por que de verdad ¿desde cuando le importaba tanto?, tal vez, era por que al fin alguien, alguien sentía lo que el había sentido durante años, con todas esas tontas siguiéndolo, sin importarles, o sin siquiera pensar, que el quería estar solo, y encerrarse en su mundo de dolor, de pensar en que hacer, a ninguna de esas idiotas se les había ocurrido pensar que el no era frío para parecer genial, era frío por que no le interesaban asuntos que a su edad parecían importantes, por que no le importaba ser el centro de atención, a nivel físico, por que el sabia que era mucho mas que eso.

- no lo se – se alejo unos pasos y miro hacia arriba – supongo que desde me di cuenta, de que al igual que yo, tu estas sola – la miro, obviamente, era cierto, mucho tiempo ella pensaba ser popular y estar rodeada de gente que la admiraba, pero nunca fue así, siempre era ella la única que se hacia feliz llenándose la cabeza de ideas tontas sin sentido, como que era la mas linda, la mas popular, etc. Solo que a diferencia de Sasuke, a ella le había tocado madurar mucho después, y de una forma mucho menos violenta, cuando a los trece años de edad, estaba arte de que ella fuese la única que no era tomada en cuenta a la hora de una misión, de que fueran a buscar al tonto que tenia en frente, "por que Sakura lo quería" era como si ella no lo había pasado de lo peor cuando se entero de que alguien que ella amaba se había ido, solo por que a la otra idiota se le ocurrió llorarle a todo el mundo, por que esa inútil si tuvo la oportunidad de declarar sus sentimientos, ella menospreciada, como si, si ella hubiese estado en el momento en que Sakura estuvo, no hubiese sido ella quien hubiese declarado sus sentimientos, como si lo que ella sentía hubiese sido superficial, pero ella sabia muy bien que nunca fue y nunca ha sido algo así , por eso la rabia y el enojo que sentía.

Se compadeció de Sasuke, ahora que ella lo sentía, sabia lo fastidioso que podía ser que te vieran como un bello objeto que pasa por la vía, sin saber que dentro algo bueno o malo los espera, esos ilusos que no saben que una persona se basa en todo el paquete, no en la belleza o la fealdad, que todos tenemos sentimientos, que a veces queremos estar solos.

Pero aquella superficialidad se volvería su perdición, por que justo como dijo el azabache, la belleza es un arma, depende de lo listo que seas para saber usarla.

Sin embargo, a pesar de aquella conexión que sentía con el en ese momento, las heridas que había dejado en su corazón eran las mas profundas, por ser a quien mas quiso, pero también para quien menos perecía existir, por que su indiferencia le dolía mas que la de su mismo padre, que la de sus compañeros y la de sus amigos junta, así que estaban en paz, por ahora, pero por ningún motivo se la pondría tan fácil, tenia que lastimarlo, al menos la mitad de lo que el a ella, y talvez, solo tal vez entonces, estarían a mano, hasta entonces, como el dijo, usaría las "armas" que se la habían concedido, justo con el, para hacerlo darse cuenta sufridamente, de que el era tal cual como aquellos gusanos superficiales.

-creo que va siendo hora de que entre – se dio vuelta haciendo que su cabello se moviera, y gracias a la luz, su brillo resalto, a demás del dulce aroma que emanaba de su cabello cuando se movía de esa forma.

Dejando al pelinegro confundido, bajo las escaleras, para bajar y ponerse su mascara de perfección.

Después de todo, Ino no ha madurado tanto, pues no entendió que si dos almas solitarias se encuentran, es para que se den cuenta de que no están solas.

* * *

Parece que tomo un cambio muy drástico, lo se, pero básicamente, se trata de que Sasuke se dará cuenta de que están hachos para si, pero tendrá que "re-conquistar" a Ino.

En el próximo capitulo, saldrán más personajes ( le daremos celos a Sasuke :D!)


	3. Chapter 3

La rubia bajaba la escalera y sus tacos resonaban al golpearse en contra del concreto de la escalera, paso a paso se acercaba mas y mas a la puerta donde esperaban que apareciese para llenarla de preguntas que ella no quería, ni debía responder, pero mientras ellos siguieran creyéndose el hermoso disfraz que ella llevaba puesto, todo iría bien ¿no?.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenia las manos en aquella perilla, volviendo en si, giro lentamente, hasta oír el "clic" que indicaba que ya estaba abierta, estiro el brazo y la puerta se abrió, todos se voltearon a mirarla, como a un estudiante al que hicieron avanzar hasta el frente para descifrar el ejercicio que había en el pizarrón

Dio un suspiro mientras avanzaba por la sala, hacia el mismo lugar donde se había sentado antes de escapar de ese lugar, el cuarto entero estaba en silencio, y , fingiendo como que no se daba cuenta del descaro de la mayoría de los shinobis se sentó ; vio al que por un momento le pareció que era Sasuke, pero se percato de que la piel de este chico era mas blanca, y de su peinado tan distinto, y de lo opaco de su pelo en comparación con el heredero del clan Uchiha , en realidad , en comparación con Sasuke, este chico (Ino aun no sabe que se trata de Sai) parecía bastante inferior, física y mentalmente, era obvio que el ultimo de los Uchiha le ganaba por mucho.

Finalmente, sonriendo amigablemente, hablo – siento la demora, es que salí por un poco de aire – cruzó las piernas en un coqueto gesto – de que les gustaría hablar – fingir que lo que decían era interesante era una perdida de tiempo,pero al menos podría pasar el rato

El interrogatorio se hizo mas extenso, y mas impertinente, esta vez con preguntas subidas de tono, entre preguntas y respuestas la puerta se abrió mostrando que Sasuke al fin había decidido no marginarse de la situación, y como espectador, observaba la situación y entre dientes reía insolentemente, aquella chica aguantaba mucho las idioteces de ese grupo de gente, que se hacia quedar mas en ridículo con cada pregunta, aunque al fin, alguien lanzo una pregunta, que inconcientemente a el podría afectarle

- Ino – el chico sonaba decidido, como si no fuese a aceptar un no por respuesta - ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana por la tarde?

No se lo esperaba de Kiba, pero también debía reconocer que era el primero de ellos en reunir el valor para invitar a alguien a salir.

Al fin una oportunidad, para hacer sufrir al azabache, pero a Kiba (como otro de los que daban por sentada su presencia) tampoco le iba a salir tan fácil lo que buscaba.

- no creo tener nada que hacer, pero revisare mi agenda y te contacto como pueda – esa indiferencia podía hasta olerse, des pues de todo, Kiba nunca le había parecido atractivo, incluso, le parecía de actitud desagradable y egocéntrica – ¿me darías tu numero de teléfono?

- claro – del escritorio de la hokage tomo un papel y un lápiz, en el que escribió su nombre y su numero de manera temblorosa, estiró su mano y dijo – aquí esta

Obviamente Kiba no iba a ser el único que la invitara, luego de el varios se envalentonaron y la invitaron a salir, desde Neji y Naruto hasta Jiraiya y Kakashi, y la respuesta para todos (excepto Jiraiya ,para quien fue un no ) fue la misma respuesta que le había dado a Kiba; saldría con todos, los hombres son como perritos, con un detallito harían lo que fuera por ti, además ¿a qué chica no le gusta ser mimada?

Cambio la pierna que tenia cruzada, cuidando que no se viera su ropa intima y dio un suspiro, había oído de fiestas aburridas, pero esta sobrepasaba lo que ella conocía.

El reloj marcaba apenas las 18:00 ¿Por qué cuando te aburres el tiempo pasa tan lento? miró la ventana, el día estaba soleado, el cielo azul, como de costumbre en ese aburrido lugar, ¿Cómo había hecho Shikamaru para convencerla de volver ahí? Pero al menos le había dado la chance de vengarse un poco, miró sus uñas, cambio su pierna cruzada, se levantó del asiento y se dirijo a hablar con Shikamaru

- ¿como estas? - dijo sorprendiendo al chico que miraba hacia otro lado – pero no te asustes, no muerdo – le sonrío - ¿no estas aburrido?

- algo, pero tu pareces estarlo mas que yo – poso su codo en la pared - esta reunión no ha sido si no una molestia - .

- ¿por qué no salimos un día de estos? – Lo miró y después añadió – en verdad eres el único con el que me interesaría salir – ante la sorprendida mirada del chico sonrío y añadió – no como en una cita, solo como dos amigos que salen juntos

- me parecería bien – le miro con un ojo cerrado – pero no me salgas con ese cuentito de "revisare mi agenda" – le dijo medio bromeando y medio enserio.

- claro que no, para esos cerdos la respuesta seria esa, pero para un amigo, tu solo llama y avísame – le sonrío tiernamente – ahora, voy a ponerme al día aunque no me interese mucho.

Se acercó al grupo de Shinobis para hablar, todos reían y se divertían, recordando anécdotas, que, para Ino, lo único que hacían era recordarle que no estaba ahí por gusto, si no para burlarse un poco de esas personas que solo le habían hecho daño en el pasado, pero río lo mas animadamente que pudo para que pensaran que "no había rencores" y, con lo crédulos que eran no sería muy difícil.

En Europa, se había dado cuenta de lo alejado que estaba Konoha del mundo, había conocido la sociedad liberal, el libertinaje, y lo que era realmente un vividor, había conseguido un trabajo en el que no era necesario casi morir por ese misero pago, donde tu jefa no explotaba a la mas minima intromisión, y donde te hacían sentir la mas bella incluso en uno de "esos" días ; había conocido esos placeres de lujo, como las marcas, el perfume, lo autos, y esos que los ciudadanos de Milán llaman "sencillos" como viajar en góndola por los ríos de Venecia, pasear por la ciudad de Toscana, o un chocolate amargo de buena calidad.

Por un momento, se cuestiono si valía la pena haber dejado todo eso por una chance de venganza, esas hermosas noches, esos romances de velada y esas hermosas mañanas, la nieve, sus nuevas amistades, por este lugar que parecía todos los días lo mismo, donde la única novedad era "una nueva misión", suspiró, ya estaba allí, debía hacer que perder esos lujos durante ese tiempo, que iba a parecer eterno, valieran la pena.

La fiesta no podía ser mas aburrida, eran las 8:00pm y ya quería irse, el cielo empezaba a oscurecer y las luces a encenderse, se acerco a una ventana, pasaba poca gente, señoras con niños o solas, gente paseando a su perro, o solitarios que iban a ninguna parte, solo por pasear.

Claro, la rubia no era la única marginada, Sasuke también estaba alejado del grupo (aunque eso no era ninguna novedad) se dedicaba a pensar, pensar en si mismo, en los demás (sus defectos) y en la recién llegada, que era tan parecida a el en cierta forma ahora; Sasuke estaba junto a una ventana abierta, el viento era suave y le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda, y movía un poco el mechón que estaba sobre esta, sus orbes brillaban, al igual que su cabello al cual se le notaban aun mas los reflejos azules, algunas lo miraban cautivadas por la belleza y perfección de aquel rostro, de aquella expresión tan distante y serena. Sin embargo, a el no le importaba ninguna de sus fans, como siempre (y como la mayoría de los hombres) se interesaba en la única diferente, no tan fácil de conquistar, y que no siguiera sus ordenes como ovejita a un pastor.

La observaba de manera disimulada, admirando sus formas femeninas, la luna se alzaba, y se veía enorme, como para tocarla, había pasado una hora, ya eran las 9:00pm,la Hokage los saco a todos de lugar, la "fiesta" había terminado.

Ino caminaba por las calles de Konoha, casi ciegamente, sin pensar a donde iba, todos se habían marchado ya, y ella no hacía mas que cuestionarse el hecho de haber vuelto a ese horrible lugar alejado del mundo, de gente tan cerrada de mente, y con una rutina tan básica que la volvería loca en un par de días, caminaba lenta y pesadamente, el viaje la había cansado y encima de todo eso, la fiesta mas aburrida de su vida.

Estaba procesando todo, cuando de repente se escuchó un ruido, luego de este, la luz de la ciudad se corto y ella ya no podía ver nada, así que caminaba rápido y con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, para no chocar con nadie; a cada paso que daba sentía mas miedo, así que comenzó a correr, con los brazos cerca de su cuerpo.

Iba lo más rápido que podía, cuando algo la tomo por la cintura y la puso contra una pared.

Era una figura alta, irreconocible, con capucha, pero eso no iba a ayudar mucho a descubrir quien era, pues, todos andaban con ropa casual, podría ser cualquiera.

- oye – iba a gritar

- Shhh – dijo aquel mientras le ponía dos dedos sobre la boca, Ino se sonrojo, esa situación le tenia los nervios de punta, y mas aun cuando aquella figura espectral, pero familiar, le tapo los ojos, se acerco y la beso, lenta y dulcemente, introduciendo su lengua en al boca de ella y jugando, sonrojándola al limite y dejándola sin aire, luego cuando ella no podía respirar, la soltó y de improviso, desapareció

Ahora la única pregunta ¿quien era el?

* * *

OK, le pediré ayuda mis lectores, si les gustara dejarme un review, de quien les gustaría que fuese el "besador desconocido" y lo escogeré no según mis gustos, si no con quien yo "`pueda ver algo" (todos incluidos, desde Akatsukis a shinobis, senseis etc.)


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4, en realidad, el fic que mas vida ha tenido, los otros siempre terminan fracasando u.u, epero ke les gute y me dejen reviews, con su opinion, buena o mala, me encantan las criticas constructivas :D antes de hace4r la ultima revision antes de publicar, los dejo bye-bye n.n

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que apareciera este "besador misterioso" y ni idea de quien era, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba, a fin de cuentas un beso sin afecto no tenía significado mayor.

Había salido con la mayoría de los shinobis que la habían invitado a salir, quedaban pendientes las citas con Kiba, Neji y Shino, citas sin importancia, la que realmente le importaba era la de esta tarde, con su amigo Shika, que era mucho mas prometedora que todas las demás, las que había tenido, y las que venían, claro, es mucho mas agradable estar con tu amigo que con un idiota que quiere solo seducirte con frases tontas como " Me pierdo en tus ojos" como si fueses un tonta que no sabe que esa es una de las frases mas trilladas de las que usan los "seductores" de hoy en día.

Claro, no por que saliera con un amigo iba a vestirse de manera simple, planeaba salir igual o más despampanante que en ocasiones anteriores.

Estaba peinando su cabello en su ropa interior de encaje, no sabía que ponerse, al terminar se acercó a la pila de ropa que había dejado en su cama tratando de decidir que usar, esta vez, al descartarlas… Por fortuna las prendas caían al closet que estaba detrás de ella.

Miró el reloj, como no era una cita de "esas" le daba igual llegar antes, pues Shikamaru lo valía.

Salió sin mas y comenzó a caminar a entrada de la aldea,donde habían planeado juntarse; caminando se encontró muchas caras conocidas, algunos (en su mayoría hombres) la saludaban amistosamente, a lo que ella respondía con un ademán de saludo, otros (en su mayoría otras) solo la miraban de arriba a abajo, con envidia o lujuria, a Ino le gustaba pretender que se alimentaba de aquellas miradas, que la hacían mas fuerte y aumentaban su autoestima a niveles soberbios, casi enfermizos.

Pasando por Ichiraku ramen vio a Naruto y a Sakura, quien se sentía la reina del mundo por rechazar al gran zorro de nueve colas, bueno era hora de que alguien le cortara la fiesta a la maldita, después de todo Naruto no era un mal chico.

"_No te precipites_" pensó "_de que ya es hora, ya es hora, pero pronto llegará la hora de que chicos como Naruto_ (quien si había demostrado pena cuando se fue) _se darán cuenta de que podrían tener a alguien mucho mejor que los amara y respetara, por lo que son". _

- normalmente un caballero deja que la dama escoja –Shikamaru de improviso - pero como esto es una salida de amigos – saco una gran canasta de picnic que llevaba escondida detrás de su espalda – decidí sorprenderte.

-Oh Shika – lo abrazó cariñosamente – no debiste – era un gesto tan tierno – bueno, entonces yo escogeré el lugar.

Caminando juntos llegaron a una pequeña y aislada pradera donde decidieron instalar su pequeño mantel, el viento hacía que no fuer muy fácil, pero lo hacía mucho mas divertido, finalmente, con el pequeño mantel ya instalado, se recostaron sobre el.

- aún no tengo hambre – Shikamaru habló – no se tu, pero me gustaría hablar un rato antes de comer.

- me perecería genial – volteo completamente su cuerpo, para hablarle – así que… ¿todavía eres novio de Temari? – se notaba que el propósito de la rubia no era precisamente felicitarlo si la respuesta era si.

- pues si – la miró, ¿por que esta problematica había decidido ponerse tan bella justo cuando el no estaba soltero? – de hecho, creo que en un día de estos, ella, Gaara y Kankuro vendrán a la aldea – Ino no parecía muy feliz,el lo notó al instante – vamos, estaré ahí, y no tienes por que hablarles si no quieres.

-es que sinceramente – se recostó para morara al cielo, con las manos detrás de su cabeza – no puedo creer que un chico tan bueno ande con una chica así – tal vez se le había pasado la mano un poco, esperaba que Shikamaru reaccionara como el "súper novio" que defendería a su "corazoncito" de los horribles comentarios que ella acababa de hacer.

- es un problema que pienses así – miro hacia las nubes, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza – no quiero tener que decidir entre mi novia y mi mejor amiga, así que por favor ¿podrías ser la menos inmadura y tratar de, por lo menos, no sacarle los ojos?

- ¿y si ella te obligara a hacerlo?, osea ¿escoger entre ella y yo? – lo miró, en serio eso le preocupaba.

- supongo que la que saldrá perdiendo es ella – la miró igualmente, pero con mas ternura, cuando se dio cuenta, hizo que la frase pareciera igual que como se la diría a un amigo – si una chica me obligase a dejar a mis amigos, comprueba que ella sería una completa egoista - la miró, ella estaba feliz - pero lo mismo va para ti, si me haces elegir entre mi novia y tu, tambien pensaría eso de ti.

- no haría eso - le sonrío, su amigo era tan sincero, eso le gustaba mucho en la gente y muy dificil de encontrar hoy en día

Realmente el era un excelente amigo, y la apreciaba, estos momentos le hacían preguntarse que hubiera pasado entre ella y Shika si se hubiese quedado en la aldea en vez de irse, pero, esas ideas ahora parecían las de una adolescente soñadora, sin embargo, una duda prevalece, por muy inmadura que parezca ¿se lo preguntaría?

- estas callada – la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿algo anda mal?

- no – calmada – solo me dio un poco de hambre, es todo – ¿por qué le mentía?, el seguramente sería comprensivo y cuidadoso con su respuesta, pero por alguna razón, algo la había aterrado.

- no, no es eso – la miró, extrañado – algo te pasa, lo noto – con su índice le tocó la frente – ahora ¿me lo dirás?

- es que sabes – se lo diría, no la mataría… ¿o si? – Es que tengo una duda – se sentó, no quería que viese que estaba ruborizada – ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado entre nosotros si no me hubiese ido?

El chico se ruborizó – yo mismo me he hecho esa pregunta durante mucho tiempo – se preparaba mentalmente para decirle a su mejor amiga la verdad – y lo único que se por seguro, es que hoy, yo no estaría con Temari – mirando a otro lado – ahora ¿te gustaría comer algo?

Comieron casi sin hablar, fue algo incomodo.

- Shika – lo miró – no podemos dejar que cosas como esa arruinen lo que tenemos, no podemos dejar que esos "pudo ser" arruinen lo que es hoy – Shikamaru asintió, sonriéndole – ahora – se quitó los tacones – ¿que tal si caminamos un rato?

Caminaron juntos, riendo, como si aquella "semi-declaracion" nunca hubiera sucedido, según ellos pensaban, era la mejor cita que ellos habían tenido hasta entonces, obviamente lo repetirían, pero por ahora era tiempo de que cada uno se fuera a su casa .

Se despidieron frente a la torre Hokage, con un beso en la mejilla.

- te llamo – dijo Ino – y a ti te lo digo en serio.

-ok – le guiñó el ojo – adiós – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Ino caminaba, tranquila por las calles, mirando siempre al frente, mostrando seguridad, pero claro, como el piso es de tierra, y ella anda en tacones, se tropezó, apunto de caer al piso, alguien la tomo de la cintura y la llevó al techo de una casa cualquiera.

- Sasuke… - .

- antes de comenzar a decir injurias, déjame revisar los dedos de tu pie – le quito el zapato, cuatro de sus dedos sangraban, por lo que sacó alcohol, algodón y un vendaje, con los que limpio y vendó los dedos de la chica, quien por el ardor había dado un par de gemidos, lo que lo tenia un poco inquieto, pero claro, como siempre excento de emociones – antes que comiences, de nada.

- gracias – se sonrojaron no todos los días te salva tu ex-amor, o tu amor ya-no-correspondido te agradece una de tus acciones, así que la situación era… especial, además, aunque estuviese enojada, apreciaba que algún caballero la sacara de sus apuros – hubiera sido vergonzoso caerse frente a toda esa gente – extendió la mano para que Sasuke la ayudara a pararse, este lo hizo – así que gracias.

- no hay de que - desapareció, y con eso hizo desaparecer todo aquel "avance" que había tenido, pues el muy imbécil ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de bajarla del techo, tuvo que bajar ella sola, claro que esta escena no pasó desapercibida entre los presentes, quienes inmediatamente voltearon y comenzaron a opinar, Ino estaba furiosa, pero en fin, siguió caminando.

Caminaba sonrojada, enojada, triste, melancólica, iba a suspirar, pero detrás de su hombro había alguien.

-alguien me dijo – era Sasuke hablándole al oído – que tus labios son muy suaves – dijo eso mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el labio inferior de la chica.

Ante esto, ella frunció el ceño, se ruborizó, sin saber si de rabia o por el simple hecho de que el moreno estuviese tan cerca y pudiese sentir su aliento, la piel de su índice rozando sus labios, no podía negarlo, el rostro y cuerpo de ese chico tenían algo que te hacía perder el control, pero ella no quería eso, así que recuperando su anterior seguridad se dio la vuelta violentamente, esta vez el sí que se merecía una bofetada, pero ya se había ido. Como siempre lo hacía, en ese momento respiró, contó hasta diez y se dirigió a al departamento en el que se estaba quedando.

Después de todo, una sola insolencia no tenía mayor peso, si la comparaba con lo que tenía planeado en el futuro del azabache.

* * *

- se lo creyó todo – una sombra espectral hablaba con la que tenía al lado – eso prueba que nunca estuvo listo para vencerme.

- ahora lo que importa – decía el que tenia al lado – es hacérselo saber – pero primero hay que alojarnos en algún lugar seguro para descansar del viaje.

Ambas figuras desaparecieron.

* * *

Si quieren pistas, de kienes son las sombras vean el capitulo 134 "la invitación al banquete" de NS ;) un pequeño spoiler :D para agregtar parjitas :Z ademas, nombre del "besador secreto" en el prox capitulo, así ke, pueden seguir recomendandome hasta entonces, y le cambié el nombre al fic (para los/las ke leian esto de antes) el otro no me gustaba, así ke ¿por ke no me dicen ke piensan del nombre nuevo?


End file.
